Ten Drabbles
by MystiklSushi
Summary: A series of short drabbles inspired by music and meme.
1. STARS, Nakashima Mika

I decided to challenge myself a bit, since I haven't written a fic in…it feels like forever. Really needed to flex the creative muscles outside of an rpg, you know? And then, I stumbled across the rules for this little game for writing little drabbles in a sort of rapid-fire relay style. It turned out to be pretty hard with the time limits, and I might try again without them just to see what develops.

Also: I don't own YYH, though I DO go on hiatus almost as often as its author.

* * *

**Rules of the game**

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is.  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

* * *

**1. "STARS" – Nakashima Mika.**

"_Unless you can touch it, it can't exist. That's how they think – those people that give up. The distant light has not gone out yet."_

He was dead.

He was dead, but they wouldn't give up. They couldn't.

Even from within this dark place, he'd been their light of hope. It was unthinkable that with a simple action he'd been overpowered. The light…extinguished.

But then there was another light. An unexpected one, though it stemmed from the warmth that the body on the cave floor had once given all of them. The sword of light slashed through the darkness, freeing them from confinement.

All of them, their hearts broken though they were, had a single goal uniting them now. A path they had to follow. His light still existed, after all, so long as they were alive to keep fighting.


	2. Chowa, KOKIA

Touching on Hiei this time. I feel like it might be a bit hard to understand my train of thought. Chowa really is a beautiful song, though. If you don't know it, you ought to look it up.

* * *

**2. "Chowa – Oto – With Reflection" – Kokia. **

_"Cold blasting wind that rocks the whooshing forest of my heart!"_

He had only known cold loneliness, but it made perfect sense. He was born in a land of snow from maidens with hearts of ice. More than that, he was their pariah.

But still, there was a longing deep within himself that he couldn't explain and just as likely would never attempt to vocalize. Despite his exile, despite his fiery core, he still longed for the land of his ancestors.

Perhaps that was his true reason for obtaining the eye. Revenge was an easier explanation for sure, and left him feeling less confused on the surface. He could rely on revenge in Makai. But the longing remained long after he spared the life of his would-be murderers.

It was the only part of him that remained as ice.


	3. Perfect Blue, L'arc en Ciel

Still can't believe I got some dialogue in there with the time limit. It usually takes me at least ten minutes of fussing before I'll allow anything to go in quotes.

* * *

**3. "Perfect Blue" – L'Arc~en~Ciel.**

_"I don't know about the crime beneath that silly grin. If we don't see eye to eye would you never understand?"_

They'd fought more than any two punks in the city, always butting heads and never making headway. As it stood, the score was Kuwabara: zero, and him at 216.

_CRACK._

217.

"Aww, man. I'm pretty sure a spine ain't supposed to bend that way. Why don't you give up on this mess, Kuwabara? You're never gonna catch up to me!"

But the stubborn guy just grinned through his messed up face, looking a wreck.

"But you remembered my name this time. That makes me closer than ever to a win."

He shook his head. He'd never understand this guy…


	4. Pink Key, Amuro Namie

Honestly, this is the first time I've ever written from Botan's point of view. Sorta weird, really.

* * *

**4. "Pink Key" – Amuro Namie.**

_"__No one notices your efforts/But that doesn't matter, be stronger"_

She was always there on the sidelines, cheering on for her boys. Well, they weren't her boys, per say, but she'd come to think of them that way recently. She was always there, at the ready with a cheer, or when they needed it, a bit of first aid.

They didn't remember her role when they regaled eachother with their tales of battle. Never remembered how she'd been on the sidelines since the beginning though pretty much every step of the way. But it was fine, because they didn't need her assistance in telling the stories (though she often did). Where they really needed her was when they were stuck in pitched battle, where things were really against them and they knew it. That's when she was at her top form. A cheerful smile and an encouraging voice to remind them that they weren't alone, and if they needed it, a bit of playful insulting to lighten their outlook on the situation.

Someone was on their side, after all, and to her, that was the most important thing for them to know.


	5. Kuso Ryodan, Do As Infinity

I definitely see more room for development here. If Kuso Ryodan was only ten times longer! This one may spin itself off into its own fic soon. The song, by the way, is amazing. One of DAI's best, in my book.

* * *

**5. "Kuso Ryodan" – Do As Infinity. **

_"From these very streets, it was humble, but nonetheless, we started walking without really knowing what we could accomplish"_

They had really done a lot, since the beginning. Anyone who had been keeping track of their progress since the beginning would know as much. From the first day they'd all four been together…the first day they were a team…you couldn't call it a perfect match up. It hadn't resembled destiny or fate or the bonds of friendship or whatever dynamic they'd developed over the years.

He was fairly certain that Hiei and Kuwabara were going to murder eachother, for one thing.

And that hadn't changed much over the missions and over the years, but it had softened. Kurama too, wasn't nearly as cold and aloof as he'd been in the beginning. It seemed that they'd managed to find something in their little rag-tag band of misfits that changed them.

For the better?

Well, he thought so.

He couldn't imagine going through life without them.


End file.
